Lizzie Starts Getting Real
by lcmdc
Summary: COMPLETE! 3-12! Lizzie goes on the show The Real World after highschool. While there, she tries to figure out who she is and whether she likes Gordo or some roommate
1. ch 1

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the Real World  
  
Lizzie Is in the Real World  
  
  
  
Ch. 1: My Life  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are all straight out of high school, and eighteen.  
  
Scene: In Lizzie's living room watching TV and Gordo is in control of the remote.  
  
The TV is on MTV.  
  
TV: This is the true story of seven strangers picked to live in a mansion . . . where they stop being polite and start getting real! The Real World: Detroit  
  
Gordo proceeds to change the channel.  
  
Lizzie: Wait! Stop! I love this show!  
  
Gordo: (raises eyebrow) You do? Since when?  
  
Lizzie: Since Trevor came on.  
  
Miranda: Wasn't Trevor in Salt Lake City?  
  
Lizzie: So?  
  
Miranda: Well, Salt Lake City was two years ago.  
  
Lizzie: So? It is still a high quality show.  
  
Gordo: Okay. Wait, how can you like this show? The directing is horrible and it is obviously acting.  
  
Lizzie: No it isn't. It is a true story.  
  
Gordo: All right, if it is such a true story, then why don't you go apply for the next season?  
  
Lizzie: Maybe I will.  
  
Miranda: Oh my god, Lizzie! You should! You would be perfect!  
  
Lizzie: You think?  
  
Miranda: Of course!  
  
Lizzie: To be on the Real World would be so fun!  
  
Gordo: Oh my! What have I started!  
  
Lizzie: Thanks, Gordo. I wonder when the next casting call is.  
  
Miranda: I don't know. We could always look it up or wait until after the show.  
  
Gordo: LOOK IT UP PLEASE!!! There is no way I am watching this show.  
  
Lizzie: Fine, I will be right back.  
  
Lizzie goes upstairs. Miranda and Gordo continue to talk.  
  
Gordo: Do you really think Lizzie is serious about this?  
  
Miranda: I hope she is! If she made it, we could come visit her!  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I guess, but still, what about college?  
  
Miranda: What about college? She decided she wanted to take a year off, remember?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I do.  
  
Lizzie runs down the stairs.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my God, you guys! The casting call is in two weeks! They are going to New York.  
  
Gordo: Haven't they already there?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah twice. So?  
  
Gordo: Well, okay, it is your life.  
  
Lizzie: I am so excited!  
  
Miranda: And I am excited for you!  
  
Lizzie: (singing) I might be on the Real World! I might be a Real Worlder!  
  
  
  
A/N Review please. This story is a romance. 


	2. ch 2

Thank you for the reviews! I will try to update as often as I can! Please continue to review.  
  
I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the Real World  
  
  
  
Ch. 2: Casting Call  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Lizzie stood in the building that was holding Real World Auditions. She was really nervous. She had just completed the questionnaire that was handed out. The questions were not only tough, but they were quite personal. What would they ask in the interview?  
  
An hour later, she is sitting in front two people getting interviewed. One interviewer, Paul, was alumni to the cast while the other one, Annie, looked like a producer or someone important. Lizzie sat down nervously on the couch. Paul looked pretty nice and laidback while Annie was more serious looking.  
  
Annie: Elizabeth McGuire, is it?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, but I am called Lizzie.  
  
Paul: Nice to meet you. Let us get the ball rolling and ask you a few questions. Are you nervous?  
  
Lizzie: A little.  
  
Lizzie told herself she needed to be truthful but also show confidence.  
  
Annie: We are going to refer to your questionnaire to find out more about you personally and what type of person you are. Now, it says here you have a brother. How do you and your brother get along?  
  
Lizzie: Well, he is younger than me and I think we have a pretty normal brother/sister relationship.  
  
Paul: Good. What are your plans about college?  
  
Lizzie: I plan on attending next year. I am not really sure where, but I definitely plan on attending college in the near future.  
  
Annie: How do you feel about living with people of other cultures, races, and religions than you?  
  
Lizzie: I am open-minded when it comes to that kind of thing. One of my best friends is Jewish and the other one is of Mexican descent.  
  
They asked tons of other different questions about her life, specifically about past relationships, present ones, family, friends, sex, money, what she was like as a child, drugs, drinking, partying, etc. Then they asked her the last question.  
  
Paul: So, what do you think you would contribute to the household if we were to choose you?  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment, and then began to speak.  
  
Lizzie: I think I can contribute to the household by just being me. I may not seem like someone who is full of drama or has had a really horrible life, but I think I would definitely benefit from being there, and so would the others . . .  
  
She continued far a minute and the interviewers seemed to like her, or so she thought.  
  
A week later, she was called back for another interview at a different location, so they must have thought something about her. This interview asked the same types of question, except this time, it was more in depth.  
  
Weeks passed by, and she heard nothing, so she figured she didn't make the show. One day, though, she received a call from the producer.  
  
Producer: Well, congratulations! After a long time of researching your background, we are glad to tell you that you have made it onto the Real World cast in New York. Welcome to the real world!  
  
Lizzie: What?! Oh my god! This is so cool!  
  
Producer: You are going to receive a package that will give you more detailed information soon, but we expect to see you in about a month.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you!!!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and nearly screamed with excitement. She then called Miranda and Gordo and told them the good news.  
  
Miranda: Wow! Lizzie, this is so exciting! I am so happy for you! You have to let me come visit you.  
  
Gordo, who didn't really like the idea, in the first place seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
Gordo: Well, um.congratulations. I guess I will be seeing you more often than I thought I would, going to NYU and all.  
  
Lizzie: I know! Won't that be exciting!  
  
Miranda: What about me? Just going to leave me here, are you?  
  
Lizzie: Aww! Poor Miranda! You are going to visit me so often that it will almost be like you live there!  
  
Miranda: Of course I am.  
  
They all continued to talk about it for a while and Miranda and Gordo eventually left.  
  
"I am so excited! I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Review! 


	3. ch 3

AN- I realize that the process is long and involving, but for the purpose of this story it is fast forwarding, b/c the story isn't really about the process, but I really do appreciate your reviews. Please continue to review! I do not own the Real World or Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Also, always assume that camera people are following because I am not including them in the story line.  
  
  
  
Leaving  
  
Lizzie packed all of her clothes and items and prepared to leave for New York the next day. As the days slowly drew nearer to her departure, she had different feelings she was going through. First and foremost, she didn't want to seem shallow, but she worried about what the rest of the world would think of her as they watched her. She also felt excited, sad, anxious, nervous, and ready to go and be a part of the Real World.  
  
The morning she was to leave, a camera crew arrived at her house. Gordo drove her to the airport and left her. He was leaving for college in about two weeks.  
  
Lizzie boarded the plane and on the plane ride, she talked a little to the people who were with the camera people about leaving and what she expects, but she spent most of the time staring out the window thinking about her future roommates and what other people would think of her on TV.  
  
Four hours later, she arrived in New York, and at the airport there was a whole other set of camera crew surrounding a young male. Lizzie figured that this was the person she was supposed to meet.  
  
Lizzie: Hi. I am Lizzie. Are you Louis?  
  
Louis: Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. You ready to go?  
  
Lizzie: Sure.  
  
Description of Louis: Blonde hair, brown eyes, age 21. Lizzie was definitely not disappointed with him. He had a classic personality and seemed like such a gentleman.  
  
Louis and Lizzie walked to the parking lot, only to be greeted by a limo, which they got in. As soon as they were settled, Louis and Lizzie started to strike up a conversation.  
  
Louis: So, are you excited?  
  
Lizzie: I am really excited.  
  
Louis: Do you know anybody who lives in New York?  
  
Lizzie: Well, a really good friend of mine, Gordo, is starting school here in about two weeks.  
  
Louis: Is he your boyfriend?  
  
Lizzie: Not exactly. We are just really good friends. What about you, do you know anyone here?  
  
Louis: Actually, I live in Albany, so I know a few people. I wonder what the house is going to be like.  
  
Lizzie: I am wondering the exact same people. I also wonder what the other roommates are like.  
  
Louis: So . . . where are you from?  
  
Lizzie: I am from the Burbank area.  
  
Louis: Cool. I have been there.  
  
Lizzie: Where did you go to college?  
  
Louis: Actually, I went to University of Alabama, which I know is odd considering I am from New York, but I am actually originally from Birmingham. I have one semester left.  
  
Lizzie: Cool. I am starting college next year.  
  
Louis: Fun. College is really fun if you pick the right place. So, do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Lizzie blushed.  
  
Lizzie: No.  
  
Louis: Girlfriend?  
  
Lizzie: No. Actually, I dated someone for a really long time in high school, and we mutually broke up recently.  
  
Louis: How recently if you don't mind me asking?  
  
Lizzie: About five months ago.  
  
Louis: That isn't recent.  
  
Lizzie: Well it is if you dated him for about two years.  
  
Louis: Why did you break up?  
  
Lizzie: Two years is a long time and Ethan and I needed to see other people. What about you? Have a girlfriend?  
  
Louis: I just broke up with a girl I was seeing for a few months. It was nothing serious.  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
Lizzie and Louis continued to talk about life in general. It seemed like the more she talked to him, the more she was gaining a slight crush on him. Not only was he cute, but he was also Lizzie's type in so many other ways.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to a large house.  
  
Louis: We are here!  
  
Lizzie: Wow! This house is huge.  
  
Lizzie and Louis exited the vehicle and proceeded to walk to the front door of the house.  
  
Louis: I have the key.  
  
Louis took out the key and opened the door. Lizzie walked in followed by Louis. They could tell that some of the roommates were already there because they heard screaming and footstep walk to the door.  
  
Four people appeared, two boys and two girls. Their names were Reid, Tom, Florin, and Asandra.  
  
Reid: Well, who do we have here?  
  
Louis: Hi. I am Louis.  
  
Lizzie: I am Lizzie.  
  
Reid: I am Reid.  
  
Florin: My name is Florin.  
  
Asandra: I am Asandra.  
  
Tom: And I am Tom.  
  
Reid: I guess that means we are waiting for one more roommate.  
  
Florin: Coolie!  
  
Asandra: Oh, you have to see the house! It is so cool!  
  
Tom: Yeah. Lets give them the tour!  
  
Louis: Okay.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Florin, Asandra, Tom, and Reid gave Louis and Lizzie the tour of everything from the kitchen to all three of the bedrooms.  
  
In the kitchen, Florin showed them all the stuff MTV included, such as food and beverages and utensils.  
  
When they entered the first bedroom, it was clear that it had a jungle type theme. It had two beds.  
  
The second bedroom had a really modern theme. It also had two beds.  
  
The third bedroom had three beds and a lot of colors.  
  
Then there was the really big bathroom. It had all this modern stuff as well as like seven sinks and mirrors. It was the coolest bathroom Lizzie had ever seen.  
  
After everyone marveled at the bathroom, they heard the front door open and a female voice yell, "hello?"  
  
They all sprinted to the front door, as they were curious as to what the seventh person would be like. When they got there, there was a brown haired short female.  
  
Reid: Hi. Who are you?  
  
Melanie: I am Melanie.  
  
Reid: Nice to meet you.  
  
They all introduced themselves once again, and then continued to give the tour.  
  
  
  
AN- Hey! I am really sorry it took such a long time to update, but please review. I will update this really soon. 


	4. ch 4

AN- What? Only one review after the last chapter? I guess the story hasn't really developed, but I really do like reviews. I will update more often.  
  
  
  
Roommates  
  
After the grand tour was over, there was another thing they had to decide. Who would be roommates with whom?  
  
The only person Lizzie had really connected with so far was Louis. Florin and Asandra met first, so they also bonded, and so did Tom and Reid.  
  
Louis asked Lizzie if she would mind if they were roommates, and she said that was cool. Melanie made it clear that she wanted to have girl roommates, so Florin, Asandra, and Melanie became roommates, and that left Tom and Reid together. Lizzie and Louis ended up in the modern room. It had two queen beds and really cool colorful walls.  
  
Lizzie and Louis walked into their room, and put their stuff up. It was early in the evening. Later, Florin walked in and announced that they were going to eat. They ended up eating next door at a sit down place. This was the first chance anyone had to really talk to everyone.  
  
Reid: So, where is everyone from?  
  
Asandra: Michigan  
  
Florin: Houston  
  
Lizzie: California  
  
Louis: Albany  
  
Melanie: Miami  
  
Tom: New York  
  
Reid: I myself am from Boston. I am so excited to be here.  
  
Florin: I want to know who is who. Anyone same-sex oriented?  
  
Reid: I am.  
  
Florin: Cool? Everyone here have boyfriends and girlfriends?  
  
Tom: I have a girlfriend.  
  
Melanie: I have a boyfriend.  
  
Asandra: same here.  
  
Florin: I myself am single. Anyone here a virgin?  
  
"This sounds like the interview that got me here" Lizzie thought.  
  
Lizzie raised her hand.  
  
Florin: Cool. What about you Louis? You are quiet.  
  
Louis: What about me? I am not gay, I don't have a girlfriend, and I have had sex before. Don't you think you are being kind of nosey?  
  
Florin: I am just trying to find out the facts. I don't want to develop a crush on the wrong person.  
  
Louis: Yeah, but still. These questions are personal. But, go on.  
  
Florin: Fine, I will do it like this. Why don't we go around the table and each tell about ourselves?  
  
Louis: Fine. I am Louis. I am from Birmingham, but lived in Albany, New York most of my life. I went to the University of Alabama. I am Christian, I don't drink, and I don't smoke. I have an older brother named Mike and a little sister named Julie. I am not very political. I am twenty years old, and taking a semester off of college.  
  
Florin: Cool, I guess I will go next. I am from Houston. I am twenty-two years old. I guess I am a party person. I am not very religious. I drink and smoke socially. I am an only child. I am not very political myself. I went to a community college.  
  
Lizzie: I am Lizzie. I am from California and have lived there all my life. I am eighteen. I don't drink, smoke, and I am not much of a party person, but I am pretty social. I haven't gone to college yet. I have a younger brother. I am not political at all. I am Christian.  
  
Melanie: I am from Miami. I am twenty. I drink and only smoke occasionally. I like to party. I am Jewish. I am a hardcore democrat. I have an older sister and a younger brother. I dropped out of college, but I think I might go to a community college next year.  
  
Reid: I am twenty-three. I am not very religious, but I am also a democrat. I like to party. I smoke and drink. I have an older half sister.  
  
Asandra: I am twenty. I am my own religion, and also a democrat, but more like an independent. I am half black and half Japanese. I am an only child. I do not smoke, nor do I drink on a regular basis.  
  
Tim: I guess that leaves just me. Well, I am twenty-one. I am political, just in the middle of the road. I drink, but don't smoke. I am Catholic. I have three brothers and sisters, all older. I like to party, but only if the right people are there.  
  
Now that they have all introduced themselves, they all talked. Lizzie seemed to get along with the girls. She had her own opinions about everyone, but first impressions are usually wrong, and she still only knew very little about everyone.  
  
After they left the restaurant, Reid, Melanie, Florin, and Tim decided they were going to go check out the clubs and go bar hoping. That left Asandra, Lizzie, and Louis to go back to the house. Lizzie was pretty tired, so she went to sleep fairly quickly.  
  
****()**** AN- I am still in the introduction of the story, so the plot really has no development. This chapter was to basically describe the roommates. I will be the first to admit that some of the information seems somewhat random, but I was taking the most recent Real World casts and kind of combining what seemed to me that the Real World focuses on. The other stuff is just to get an idea of what their personality is like. The actual interesting stuff should come next chapter. If you want me to change something, just e- mail me. Thanks. 


	5. ch 5

AN- Am I slow or what? Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I hope to have a chance for this to be updated more often. Please review! The reviews mean so much to me. Tim is Tom.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie, but I do own the other characters.  
  
  
  
First Official Day  
  
Lizzie woke up at about seven in the morning. She couldn't sleep any more. She was nervous and already having doubts about this trip. She quietly got up, and headed for the computer. She signed online, thinking none of her buddies would be online at four in the morning (time change) but to her surprise, her beloved brother, Matt, was on. "He fell asleep while online again I guess." Lizzie then headed for the kitchen, where Tom was already sitting and reading a newspaper.  
  
Tom: Top o' the morning to you, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: (groggily) Good morning.  
  
Tom: Aw! Not used to the time change, I see.  
  
Lizzie: Not really. Plus, I couldn't sleep.  
  
Tom: Well, I fixed some coffee. You are welcome to have some.  
  
Lizzie: That is okay. I gave up drinking caffeine a few years ago.  
  
Tom: Yeah, caffeine isn't the greatest thing to subject yourself to.  
  
Lizzie: Why are you up so early?  
  
Tom: Well, it isn't that early. I guess I am used to being up at seven, so why change?  
  
Lizzie: Good point.  
  
It was then that Reid entered the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie: Good morning.  
  
Reid: Not so much. I have a headache.  
  
Tom: Yeah, well I guess you did have a crazy night last night.  
  
Reid: No kidding.  
  
Lizzie: What happened?  
  
Tom: Reid got drunk.  
  
Lizzie: Oh.  
  
Lizzie arose from her seat to fix breakfast. She ended up eating dry cereal and chocolate milk to drink. Tom and Reid carried on their own conversation, while Lizzie headed back to her room after she ate. By then, it was about eight. She decided she would take a shower and get ready for the day. She headed for the bathroom, which had three separate shower stalls. The bathroom was empty when she was in there, so she chose the one on the right. She took a quick shower.  
  
After her shower, Lizzie proceeded to get dressed. She brought her clothes in the bathroom, and quickly dressed herself. While she was brushing her teeth, Louis walked in with only his boxers. Lizzie looked at Louis slightly embarrassed, but Louis laughed it off.  
  
Louis: This is something you are going to have to get used to.  
  
Lizzie: (spit out her toothpaste) Thanks.  
  
Lizzie proceeded to blow dry her hair and curl it, when Florin and Melanie walked into the bathroom.  
  
Florin: Good morning. Did you get a good night sleep?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, you?  
  
Melanie: Yeah. Last night was pretty wild, though.  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
Melanie: Well, I am going to take a shower. I will talk to you later.  
  
Florin: Same here.  
  
This was a major reality check for Lizzie. Florin, Melanie, and Louis were taking a shower at the same time. Granted, they weren't in the same stall, but they were only a curtain away from each other.  
  
~Confessional~ Lizzie: So far, everyone seems really nice. Florin and Melanie might drive me a little crazy, but other than that, I am not too concerned. I must seem so conservative to these people. I am eighteen years old and a virgin. Nothing is wrong with that. Louis seems to be my favorite so far. As far as romance, I can totally see myself with Louis, but then again, this is only Day 1. We will see.  
  
Tom invited us to a local concert tonight. It is a heavy metal band, The Kaplunks, whom I have never heard of, but I think I will go. I feel like I need to be social with these people. Who knows, the Kaplunks might become my favorite band. I highly doubt it, but it could happen. I am trying to be optimistic.  
  
As far as the other people, everyone seems really nice. I could see Asandra becoming a really good friend. Florin and Melanie are hard to read. They seem a bit loud for me. Tom seems really nice and Reid does too. Louis is really the only one I have gotten to know, so I guess I automatically bond with him. He seems really nice. Do I see any future romances? I don't know. Anything is possible right now.  
  
~~~%%%~~~  
  
AN- Okay, from now on, every chapter is going to end with Lizzie's confessional. I am not mentioning every single detail that happens, so if she talks about it, assume it happens. That shouldn't happen very often, but just so you wont harp on he later. With all that said, review, and I will write another chapter as soon as possible. 


	6. ch 6

AN: Just when you thought maybe possibly I had abandoned this story, I proved you wrong. This story may not be much, mind you, but I would like to say it would amount to something.  
  
Have a Little Optimism  
  
Lizzie and the rest of the people had been in New York for two weeks at this point. No romance had bloomed yet.  
  
Lizzie woke up at a regular time on this particular morning. Eastern time had taken some getting used to, but she was just now getting into the scheme of things. She went down and ate breakfast.  
  
For the past two weeks, all seven of them did pretty much nothing. Lizzie was pretty conservative with the money she had and only spent it on meals. Some of the others, on the other hand, were not as rich as Lizzie was at this point. These were the ones that went to concerts and partied most nights. Lizzie still struggled to read Florin and Melanie, but for the most part, they were not too bad. The cameras? Yea, they were an annoyance in Lizzie's life, but she ignored them most the time.  
  
Today, however, was going to be different. Today, they were going to find out their job assignments. The producer of the show announced it to them a week ago, and most of the people were ever so eager to work, no matter what the job entitled. Lizzie, on the other hand, was wondering what they were going to do. I mean, Lizzie had job experience from the Digital Bean and working at a Bakery in the summers, but she never had to sit in an office or anything.  
  
Seven Packages came at around one o'clock that day. It was Reid who noticed them and brought them up. Florin, probably the one with the least amount of cash of everyone, practically tore open the accompanied letter.  
  
She read it aloud.  
  
Dear Real World: New York at its Finest,  
  
How is life in NYC so far? In the packages included contain uniforms to your new job. You are t be working in the mailroom for ABC Studios. (Where they film Good Morning America as well as many other shows.) It is not only the mailroom, however. You start Monday, but please come tomorrow and you will be trained. Meet on the second floor lobby at ten AM. Do not be late!  
  
Harry Frankenfurter Goebel,  
  
MTV Production Assistant  
  
Each of them opened their packages to find two T-shirts and a pass to ABC Studio ground. One of the shirts was navy and the other was gray.  
  
Florin: Oh! (Sarcastically) These are so fashionable!  
  
Reid: Oh! We get to work with TV! This should be fun!  
  
Melanie: We are working in the mailroom.  
  
Reid: So? Have a little optimism in your life, will you?  
  
Melanie: I am just saying the truth: We are going to do favors for the little people at the station and hand them their mail.  
  
Florin: I saw a movie about people working in a mailroom.  
  
Tom: Let me guess they all dies at the end at the horror of the lost postage stamps! Every body run!  
  
Florin: Oh, so we have a comedian, here.  
  
Asandra: I think it will be fun.  
  
Louis: Yeah, I think it should be an interesting experience.  
  
Lizzie: I am looking forward to it.  
  
Tom: Same here.  
  
Lizzie left everyone and logged onto the computer provided in the house. She checked her e-mail, as she did everyday. She was very homesick. She missed her parents. She missed Matt. She missed Miranda. And she had to admit for some strange reason, she missed Gordo most of all.  
  
"I wonder where Gordo is right now," Lizzie thought to herself. She supposed he was in New York right now or at least getting packed. How should she know . . .Gordo and Lizzie were not on speaking terms.  
  
^Flashback to two Thursdays ago.^  
  
Lizzie was sitting peacefully on her bed reading a magazine.  
  
Tom: (from another room) Lizzie! Telephone! It is Gordo.  
  
Lizzie walked up to the phone Tom was holding and took it.  
  
Lizzie: Hello, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Hey babe.  
  
Lizzie: Where are you?  
  
Gordo: Oh, I am still in LA. I am so excited about coming to New York for college.  
  
Lizzie: I can't wait to see you.  
  
Gordo: So, how is the Real World?  
  
Lizzie: Surreal.  
  
Gordo: Ha! Describe the people to me.  
  
Lizzie: Well, there is Asandra, who is really cool. Melanie and Florin are the two other girls. I haven't gotten to know them really yet, so I will keep you posted.  
  
Gordo: What about the guys at the house?  
  
Lizzie: I was getting to them. There is Tom, who is really cool; Reid, who seems cool as wll, ad then there is Louis, my roommate.  
  
Gordo: Louis is your roommate?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Gordo: Are you two going out or something?  
  
Lizzie: No. It isn't like that.  
  
Gordo: I hope your parents believe you.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, they know I would never do anything to let them down.  
  
Gordo: I still don't know if it is such a good idea.  
  
Lizzie: Well, put it this way, when you come and visit, where do you plan on sleeping.  
  
Gordo: I guess in your room. But, that is different. My intentions are different.  
  
Lizzie: How do you know his intentions are different from yours?  
  
Gordo: I bet they are.  
  
Lizzie: I bet they aren't. God! Sometimes you are such an over protective big brother!  
  
Gordo: You think I am like a brother to you? After all we have been through?  
  
Lizzie: Well, we have known each other all of our lives.  
  
Gordo: I see your point. Well, if I am your protective older brother, then you are my whine-y brat younger sister.  
  
Lizzie: How could you say that? I am not whine-y and not a brat.  
  
Gordo: *under breath * Oh, beg to differ.  
  
Lizzie: What was that you said?  
  
Gordo: Oh, I BEG to differ.  
  
Lizzie: Well, fine then. Have a nice life.  
  
Gordo: Wait . . .  
  
Lizzie did not wait. She hung up the phone with tears in her eyes.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
Lizzie was crying once again on her bed when Tom entered the room.  
  
Tom: Can I borrow this CD?  
  
Tom looked at Lizzie and saw that she was crying.  
  
Lizzie: Sure.  
  
Tom: What is the matter? Why the long face?  
  
Lizzie: * Sniff* what long face?  
  
Tom: I am not blind, you know. I know you are crying.  
  
Lizzie: I am sorry.  
  
Tom: Why are you sorry?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know.  
  
Tom: Well, I won't bother you now, but anytime you want to talk, you have six good listeners here to talk with. In the mean time, listen to Reid's words of wisdom: Have a little optimism, will you? 


	7. ch 7

Note: I am now writing this story in regular format, not script. Any objections?  
  
Another Note: I can see the New Orleans thing now that you mention it but it is definitely not intentional. New Orleans was my favorite season.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither The Real World nor the Lizzie McGuire show. I also know very little about ABC studios, so just pretend everything is true.  
  
Good Morning, Work  
  
The Monday they start working  
  
"Training yesterday wasn't that bad," Lizzie thinks as she gets out of bed at 6:00 AM. The cast is supposed to be at the studio today at 7:30. Lizzie showers and gets dressed. Yesterday, she found out just exactly what a person does that works in the mailroom-they deliver mail and make copies along with many other miscellaneous jobs.  
  
Harry Goebel is in charge of them. Mr. Goebel is a man of about fifty years of age. He has gray hair and seems very business-like. Although he is in charge of them, there is someone else monitering and assigning tasks to them- Mr. Goebel's daughter, Kathryn Goebel. Unlike her father, Kathryn had blonde hair, is twenty-five, and is very attractive. She also seems business-like and very motivated. She attended Harvard Business School.  
  
At 7:05, everyone headed for work in the provided car and at 7:29 they were in the ABC mailroom. The mailroom seemed very organized and was quite large. They were tables and chairs for each of them to consider their offices as well as a bunch of paper. When they got there, Kathryn was already waiting for them.  
  
"Now, yesterday, I mentioned that you seven would be divided into three groups- two groups of two and one group of three. As you see, there are three different tables- one for each group. I assigned the groups purely based on career pasts. I want to see how this arrangement works out for the next two weeks. Now, Lizzie, Reid, and Louis are the first group. The next group is Tom and Melanie and then Florin and Asandra. Your tables are ready for you, and your first 'assignments' will be ready for you shortly. Right now, I want you to take the paper on the tables and sort them by floor. There are three main floors you will be concerned with. Since the first floor has the most offices, the group of three will take that one and then the other two groups can work out the other two floors. One you have them sorted by floors, take the first floor papers and give them to the first floor group and do the same with the other two floors. Once each group has the floor paper they are assigned to let me know. I will be in my office that I showed you yesterday," Kathryn said, "Any questions?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads and headed to the tables. "God, does that woman ever breathe?" Reid asked as he took a stack of papers and started to sort them out.  
  
Lizzie, Reid, and Louis started to sort the papers and then take them to their designated groups. This all took about thirty minutes for all seven of them. Florin went to get Kathryn, who came out and looked at all the piles. "Good work, everyone. Now, take the papers you have and sort them by room number. In time, you will see that this place is pretty easy going if you do your work right and in a timely manner. This building works very much like a school. There is an intercom; there are 'classes,' dismissals, attendance, due dates, a cafeteria, and much more. Now, when I say this, I do not mean to degrade you, but you are students and as long as you show up everyday unless you are sick and don't 'fail' to do your jobs, you should all do fine. If there is a need for a break, take a break. Do not take advantage of this, but every once in a while, I understand that one may need to take a break," Kathryn continued, "Enough of that, but after you finish that sorting, take the elevator to your floor and distribute the papers. After you have completed all of that . . . take a short break." Kathryn went back into her office and closed the door.  
  
Lizzie's group sat down and started sorting. "I think that woman might drive me crazy by the end of all this," Reid started.  
  
"Well," Louis said, "I wouldn't say that if I were you. She might have this place bugged. Besides, first impressions are not always what they seem."  
  
"Well, all I am saying is that she seems like a person who could use a little loving in her life," Reid said.  
  
"I think someone loves her," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Reid asked.  
  
"She is wearing a ring on her ring finger. That most likely means she is engaged to be married or married," Lizzie replied.  
  
"I didn't notice that. Oh well, life goes on," Reid said and continued sorting. The table seldom spoke unless to remark on someone's name or the amount of mail he or she was receiving.  
  
"Gosh, Mr. Kermit may have a horrible name, but he sure seems popular with mail," Louis said as he placed three in a row into Mr. Kermit's pile.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were finished and they started to rubber band each mini- pile. Midway through, they ran out of rubber bands.  
  
"Lizzie," Louis started, "will you do me a favor and ask Kathryn for some more rubber bands?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
" Because you are the youngest."  
  
"Oh, fine"  
  
Lizzie walked over to Kathryn's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Kathryn said from the inside. Lizzie walked in to find Kathryn on the phone in a personal conversation. Lizzie tried not to listen to what Kathryn was saying, but it was kind of hard not to.  
  
"I have to be there." "I can't miss the wedding." "Well, I will give my ticket to someone else." "Honey, I have to go, but I will see you later." "I love you more. Bye" Kathryn hung up the phone.  
  
"Ms. Goebel?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was talking to my fiancé about this film thing he wants me to go to," Kathryn said.  
  
"Oh?" Lizzie asked nervously, not meaning for it to be a question.  
  
"Yeah, he works as a film professor at New York University and he is showing the class a few of the past movies created by past students. It's a special showing and I was invited, but my cousin's wedding is that Saturday and I am a bridesmaid, so I have to be there the day before. Anyway, to make a long story short, I have this ticket, and if you want to go, you are welcome to go in my place. In fact, you would be doing me a favor, Lizzie," Kathryn said.  
  
"Oh, I would love to go. When is it?" Lizzie asked. If it is a film class, Gordo might be there and this could be a chance to patch things up.  
  
"This Friday," Kathryn said, "It is semi-formal, so you might have to dress up a little, but it will be fun. Usually it is held at the University, but since it is Alumni night, it will be held at the Rockefeller Center right here in New York City. So, can you go?"  
  
"Um, sure," Lizzie said. She almost got up from her seat and started to leave, but then she remembered what she originally came in there for. "Oh, I almost forgot, I need some rubber bands."  
  
"They are in the cabinet in the corner," Kathryn said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said as she walked over and got a pack of rubber bands. She proceeded to leave, but just as the walked to the door, Kathryn said, "Oh, and Lizzie? Please let this be our little secret about the ticket things. It is the first day and I don't want it to seem like I already have favorites."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Okay." Lizzie left the room with the rubber bands. She was now excited about this experience. She had a feeling that Gordo would be at this event, and by the time the night would be over, they would be friends again. 


	8. ch 8

AN- I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Time is seriously the worst idea anyone has ever had. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and review, and I might actually update both of my stories *gasp* a lot faster. Thanks!  
  
The Event  
  
By that Friday, everyone had gotten the hang of his or her job. While they never talked to anyone famous, they sometimes saw national news anchors floating around the offices.  
  
On Friday, Louis invited everyone to his parent's house in Albany. Most people said that would be fun, but Lizzie politely refused.  
  
"Why can't you come?" Louis asked curiously. "Doesn't he know it is rude to ask a question like that?" Lizzie thought.  
  
"Well, a friend of mine is in town and I want to see her," Lizzie lied. She still suffered from mixed feelings about Louis, so she didn't want to ruin any possibility of them going out later.  
  
"Oh is this that Miranda chick you always talk about?" Louis asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said as she told herself she was digging herself into an even bigger hole as she spat out lies. He would eventually find out when he saw it on the TV.  
  
"Why don't you invite her? I would love to meet who you usually hang out with," Louis said.  
  
"Well, she really wants to go around Times Square and see Manhattan, so I appreciate the offer, but maybe some other time," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Louis said disappointedly. "I will bring you back something for a souveneer. We will be back on Sunday afternoon."  
  
As soon as work finished, everyone went to the house to pack and then an hour later they left in one of their two provided cars. Lizzie dressed herself up in a red full-length gown and did her hair and make-up, and almost as soon as checked herself in the mirror, she heard a car pull up the driveway. When she looked out the window, sure enough, she saw a black limousine coming down the driveway. She grabbed her ticket purse, and left for the party. She could not believe she was getting away with this.  
  
In the limousine, she nervously waited as she was driven to Rockefeller Center and after what seemed like two hours before they arrived, she got out. Kathryn told her the day before about the event. It included watching movies, dinner, speeches, and dancing. She told her fiancé that an employee of hers was taking her place, but told Lizzie that it be best for security reasons and because the organizers were obnoxiously strict about this invitation-only event that she should pretend like she was Kathryn Goebel.  
  
When she arrived at the front door, someone asked her to show her ticket. Lizzie showed the person her ticket, and they person opened the door for her graciously. Once inside, she was thoroughly impressed. The place was must have taken days to decorate for this one night. There were pictures of filmmakers and a lot of banners. She decided she should go to the bathroom before everything started, so she went to the bathroom, and it was incredible.  
  
When she went to go to her seat, she showed an usher her ticket, he handed her a program, and then escorted her to her seat. Kathryn told her she would probably be sitting with the students, and the tables traditionally sat in alphabetical order. Sure enough, when she saw her seat, there was a nameplate "Kathryn Goebel" waiting for her. Her table was empty, being that the film students were backstage, but looking around her, she noticed there were a lot of people around her and above her.  
  
Once the center was filled, minus the majority of her table, the lights dimmed, and someone announced on a loud speaker, "Please be seated," and once everyone took their seats, the speaker said, "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming tonight for this exciting event. Please welcome the current film class led by Mr. Hugh Wilder.  
  
After applause, a group of twenty or so young student came out followed by who seemed like their teacher, Kathryn's fiancé. The students all looked nervous, but Lizzie started searching for Gordo. Since the majority of the class was males, and the lighting was weird, this was a hard task to do. She couldn't see him. After a short speech from Hugh, and an introduction to a movie they were showing by the director or the film, a former student, the lights got even dimmer and the stage emptied as a screen appeared. The movie was a black and white movie with no sound about a doctor and his dying patient. The music was very strong and very powerful. The whole movie lasted about ten minutes.  
  
After about five more short films, the lights turned back on and the speaker announced that dinner would be served. Lizzie was so glad that cameras from the Real World were not allowed inside. The last thing she needed was extra attention.  
  
Shortly after the announcement, the students appeared and walked toward the table Lizzie was sitting around. A person to her left sat beside her, one of the only women and Lizzie's attention shifted to her and pretty soon, they introduced themselves an started a small conversation. She noticed someone sat down on her right side, but she didn't think much of it as she continued her conversation with the girl to her left, Kellie Ellison. When the food came, she turned to eat, and that is when she finally glanced at the nameplate to the right of her, "David Gordon." Gordo hadn't noticed anything yet, and she wasn't about to call this to his attention. He seemed to be engaged to his own conversation with the person on his right, another male. The conversation stopped as his food came, and soon, everyone started eating.  
  
Nervously, Lizzie ate her meal and hoped to go unnoticed by Gordo. She was pretty successful in doing so until her fork accidentally dropped to the floor. Gordo again was talking to someone, so without looking at Lizzie, he picked her fork up for her and sat it back down on the table. Without looking at her, and barely pausing his conversation, he said, "here you go, Ms. Goebel."  
  
"Thank you," Lizzie said, hoping he wouldn't recognize her voice.  
  
Gordo obviously did think that she sounded familiar, so he looked at her and gaped at what he saw. "Lizzie? What are you- what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said, trying to act surprised. "I didn't recognize you," he didn't seem too convinced. "I was actually invited because Kathryn couldn't come and Kathryn is my boss at work."  
  
"Where is the camera crew?" Gordo asked, still confused.  
  
"They weren't allowed in," Lizzie said. She wasn't sure as to what to say next, but she was hoping he would say something first.  
  
After nothing was said for three minutes, Lizzie excused herself for the restroom. After she got out of the restroom, Gordo was standing there as if he were waiting for her.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo started. "We need to talk." Gordo led Lizzie to a nearby loveseat, where they both sat down.  
  
"I feel like we haven't talked in forever," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well it has been two weeks," Gordo said.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I know this isn't the right place, but I want to talk about the last time we talked. I owe you a huge apology."  
  
"Yeah, well, I am sorry about that, too. I guess I was having a hard time adjusting to New York and I missed everyone and was just easily irritable."  
  
"Yeah, well I was going through a hard time with packing and getting ready to leave that I guess I was also irritable," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, well I deserved what you said about me. I know that if you were to ever come to the house, you would sleep in my room, and your intentions would probably be different from Louis. Louis is a really nice guy, though. He would never do anything to me and we aren't dating or anything. He knows his boundaries."  
  
"I should have figured that. You are a smart girl, Lizzie, and I have felt guilty about this ever since, and I was actually going to call you soon. I guess you telling me you were a brother was a big reality check," Gordo said.  
  
"The thing is, you are not a brother to me, Gordo. You are a friend of mine . . .a best friend of mine. I care about what you have to say and what you do. I have been wanting to talk to you ever since, but didn't know your number or anything."  
  
"So am I forgiven?" Gordo asked  
  
"Only if I am," Lizzie replied as she smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks for talking. I think we should get back inside before people start to wonder where we are," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie agreed and they got up and walked back to the table and continued eating. After dinner, there was a nice selection of desserts and Lizzie ate a rich chocolate pie as Gordo picked up his conversation with the guy next to him from where they left off. Lizzie talked to Kellie about school. Kellie was a sophomore who transferred when she decided she wanted to switch her major from psychology to filmmaking. Lizzie told her that she was currently on the Real World and they got into a conversation about reality television and how bizarre it has become lately. After the conversation and a few speeches by the University, music started to play, and people started to get up and dance. Someone asked Kellie to dance immediately, which left Lizzie alone, until some random guy from the student table asked her to dance.  
  
Lizzie accepted and they left to the dance floor and started to dance. The guy introduced himself as Greg.  
  
"I was sitting next to Mr. Wilder, our teacher, when I saw you leave and come back with that Gordo dude. I was a little confused because I thought you were Mr. Wilder's fiancé, so I asked him about it, and he told me that you were just a friend of hers that is taking her place. After that, I felt better and I decided to be cordial and ask you to dance," Greg explained.  
  
Lizzie was trying to figure out why Greg was explaining himself, but didn't have time to because right then, Gordo appeared and asked if he could cut in. Greg looked at Lizzie and then said to Gordo, "Dude, I am sorry. I didn't realize you and the lady were an item, but I guess I should have figured. Dude, I am sorry. Here, she is all yours," Greg said as he left the dance floor. Gordo looked at Lizzie as he blushed slightly  
  
Gordo put his right hand on her waist and took her hand with his other hand and they started dancing. "Greg is quite a character, but he is cool once you get to know him," Gordo explained.  
  
"Oh?" Lizzie said as she put her left hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I am sorry about not talking to you much. That guy I was talking to is my partner in this class and we had to discuss this tonight because he is leaving town tomorrow," Gordo said, "Plus, I didn't really expect to see you here," he added as he yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Lizzie asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I have been busy with work and classes. Besides, the dorm rooms get spookily weird every weekend."  
  
"Really? Well, I have the house all to myself this weekend, so you are welcome to sleep over." Lizzie said, secretly hoping he would agree-she didn't want to sleep there alone.  
  
"All by yourself, huh?" Gordo said, trying to sound jokingly suggestive.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean. Yeah, Louis invited everyone to his parents house, so the house is all mine."  
  
"Why didn't you join the group?"  
  
"I was invited here first," Lizzie said. "Well, do you want to stay?"  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Lizzie responded.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, "But I sleep in my boxers," Gordo added and laughed.  
  
Well, it didn't take very long for them to make-up, but that was typical of Lizzie and Gordo's friendship. They didn't stay much longer, when they decided it would probably be best if they left. Lizzie's limo was waiting for her, and Gordo looked impressed. "What type of work do you do?"  
  
"Oh, we work in a mailroom," Lizzie said as she placed herself and her dress in the car. Gordo followed her into the car. The camera crew was already in there.  
  
"So, how is school?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Busy. Plus, I also work part time in a Starbucks, so I also have that to deal with. What about you? How is the Real World?"  
  
"Lovely, absolutely darling. No, it is really fun. Work is so much fun and the house is slowly starting to get along," Lizzie said as she yawned.  
  
The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, as both Lizzie and Gordo were pretty tired and had a long night. When they reached the house and went inside, more cameras greeted them and they were followed around the house. Too tired to give him a tour of the house, they decided to go straight to bed. Feeling weird about sleeping with just boxers with cameras all around, Gordo asked Lizzie if he could borrow a t-shirt of hers. She gave him the largest she had, which was a shirt that said "UCLA," and Gordo disappeared into a changing room and undressed himself to where he was wearing boxers and the shirt Lizzie gave him. By the time he was out of the room and ready for bed, Lizzie was in her sleepwear and in her bed.  
  
Still confused and uncomfortable about the cameras, he plopped himself on Lizzie's bed and whispered, "where do you want me to sleep?" 


	9. ch 9

AN- I cannot tell you how happy I have become that you like my stories! I mean, it I awesome! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!  
  
  
  
The Weekend  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Where should I sleep tonight?" Gordo asked again. Lizzie looked confused. Gordo explained, "Well, I know this is going to sound crazy, but the cameras make me feel really uneasy, and I don't know where you want me to sleep."  
  
"I don't know. You pick. Where would you feel comfortable sleeping?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, that is Louis' bed over there, right?" Gordo asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Are the sheets clean?"  
  
"I don't know. We do our own laundry," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well," Gordo started as he started to sit up. "Do you have any blankets?"  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"I guess I will sleep on the sofa," Gordo said.  
  
"No, don't sleep there!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look, this is a crazy conversation. We are best friends- we are adults and we know nothing is going to happen. If you don't have a problem with it, why don't you just sleep in my bed?" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"With you?" Gordo's asked nervously as his voice cracked.  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie said calmly. "We are best friends and it is not like we are going to have sex."  
  
"But still," Gordo started, "What about the cameras?"  
  
"What cameras? You get used to them being here and what are they going to do? Film us sleeping in the same bed? Gasp! Let me tell you, a lot of much more interesting things happen in other beds that will make a lot more interesting television," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
Gordo thought about it and gave in. Lizzie scooted over to one half of the bed while Gordo climbed in and occupied the other half. Gordo turned out the light, and pretty soon they were both asleep with their backs turned against each other.  
  
In the morning, Lizzie woke up to the sound of the front door opening. "Oh no," She thought, "Louis decided to come home early!" Lizzie looked over where Gordo should have been, but he wasn't there. Lizzie jumped out of bed only to be greeted by Gordo carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Good morning," Gordo cheerily as he set the suitcase down.  
  
"Hey. What is in there?" Lizzie said as she pointed to the suitcase.  
  
"Oh, well, I got up about an hour and a half ago and I realized I didn't bring any clean clothes, so I borrowed the car and drove to pick some up. I hope I didn't worry you. How long have you been up?"  
  
"Oh, I just got up. What time is it?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said as she yawned, "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, how much of New York have you seen since you've been here?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Not too much. I mean with work and my roommates always coming up with some nightly activity, I guess I haven't seen a whole lot. What about you?"  
  
"Not too much. I have been pretty busy myself with school and all, but I have been a few places," Gordo said.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, if I had a girlfriend, I don't think I would have stayed with you this weekend."  
  
"True."  
  
"Anyway, today I think we should stop being sheltered and go see a part of New York. I looked it up and the weather outside is supposed to be clear, so I say we take the ferry and ride off to the Statue of Liberty. I mean, I say this assuming you have no other plans," Gordo said.  
  
"No, that sounds like a good plan. I have always wanted to go there, so now I can say I have."  
  
"Cool. Let's get some breakfast on the way and go," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were officially friends again. Lizzie could not wait to tell Miranda, who was surprised that they hadn't made up earlier.  
  
Lizzie got out of her pajamas and dressed into some comfortable clothes.  
  
Lizzie drove the van to a café where they ate breakfast, and by eleven, they were on their way to see the statue of Liberty.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
AN- I know this is kind of short, but I have to go now, so please review and I will see what I can do. Thanks! 


	10. ch 10

AN: Today was so awesome! I saw like all these stars and was so close to all of them. Anyway, this chapter seems kind of filler-y but it becomes important later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Statue of Liberty  
  
The ferry they went on somehow put them with a lot of old people on a trip to New York from Oregon. Since Lizzie and Gordo were by far the youngest people there and didn't know anyone, they tried to stick together. They were looking out at the water when all the sudden, they heard voices to the right of them from an old pair of ladies.  
  
"Oh, Edna, look at those two! You know, I remember my first love. It was with Martin Percy and we were in college," one of them said.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both heard her, and tried to hold back their laughter. "Let's play along," Gordo murmured. Lizzie nodded her head lightly.  
  
"College? I met my one and only love of my life in preschool," Edna responded.  
  
"You liar!" the other one said.  
  
"Am not! I married him, too."  
  
"Sure you did, Eddy. I wonder why that camera is there. You think this is their Honeymoon or something? I mean, kids today are filming everyone and it wouldn't surprise me if they hired someone to film their honeymoon. You know, courting is not as sacred as it was when we grew up. Now, everyone is getting a divorce or having inappropriate others."  
  
"I agree. I don't know why those cameras are here. Maybe we should ask," Edna replied and she turned to her left where Gordo was and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, young man? Hi! My friend and I were admiring you and your young lady and . . ."  
  
"Are you two married?" the other lady interrupted Edna. Edna nudged her friend.  
  
Gordo glanced at Lizzie and winked. "Actually, this is my wife's sister. My wife is out of town and Lizzie over here has agreed to keep my company for the week," Gordo stuck out his hand expecting one of them to shake it. "And you are?"  
  
The ladies were stunned at his comment, so when Gordo held his hand out, they stepped back a little and reluctantly shook it.  
  
"I am Edna and this is Harriet," Edna said finally. "What are the cameras here for?"  
  
"Oh, them? They are filming us so when my sister does find out about us, she wont be able to doubt us," Lizzie said, joining in on the joke.  
  
"Oh," Harriet replied and they slowly moved away from Gordo and Lizzie to the other side of the boat. When they walked away, Lizzie heard Harriet whisper to Edna, "So young and yet so stupid."  
  
Once Edna and Harriet were out of earshot and could no longer see the ladies, they laughed.  
  
"Ah, I love torturing old people," Gordo said.  
  
"We are so mean," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, but it was so fun," Gordo said. Gordo noticed the ladies had joined friends and they were all looking in this direction. "Oh, they are staring at us. Quick, put your arm around me."  
  
This was a new Gordo, Lizzie thought as she laughed with him as she put her arm around his waist. Gordo did the same as he winked to the older people. The older people quickly turned around. Gordo and Lizzie were laughing so hard that they almost missed getting off the boat.  
  
They walked around the island acting really immature. New York seemed to bring a new side out of Gordo. He seemed happier and more secure here. Lizzie noticed this, and just being around him made her happier. Joking around with him was fun and refreshing.  
  
After looking and admiring the Statue, they returned to the ferry, only to discover that a lot of the same people were on the ferry going back. Lizzie and Gordo just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Exhausted from running around the island, Gordo and Lizzie sat down in the empty seats and Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder. Word on the boat must have gotten around quickly because soon, an old man sat down next to Gordo, and looked at them disgustedly and then spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, son? I heard about your moral wrongdoings, and you should be ashamed. This world is full of lies and deceit and people like you are at fault. Where is your wife?"  
  
Words do get around fast with old people. "My wife is out of town for business," Gordo said.  
  
The man looked at Lizzie. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The old man looked like he was about to loose it. "Your poor sister is out of town and here you are courting her husband. You should be ashamed, going behind her back like that," the old man started.  
  
"Oh, but she knows," Lizzie said.  
  
As soon as she said this, the old man gave her a funny look and said, "Who knows?"  
  
"My sister," Lizzie responded. She fully supports us and is very happy for us.  
  
The poor man was speechless. "Hasn't anyone heard of monogamy?" He murmured to himself. He sat there a while longer and did not leave or say anything until the ferry stopped.  
  
As soon as they were off and safe, Lizzie and Gordo once again laughed and recapped what just happened.  
  
"I didn't know you were so comical, Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am a funny person," Gordo said back.  
  
"Yeah, but I have never seen you like this. It is like New York has gotten into you or something."  
  
"You know, I noticed that, too. It is like I belong here or something."  
  
"Well that is good. You seem happy."  
  
"Yeah, I am, actually. I am really happy," Gordo agreed. They then walked back to the car and drove home.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
AN- Review and tell me what you think! Ashton Kutcher Rocks! 


	11. ch 11

AN: On the particular day that I wrote chapter 10, I saw Ashton, so yeah I guess that does seem random. Anyway, please review and I will update as fast as I can.  
  
The Return  
  
Lizzie and Gordo returned to Lizzie's house laughing about the day's events. As soon as they walked inside, Lizzie realized that the rest of the house returned from their trip early. The first person she saw was Reid. As soon as Reid saw her and then looked at Gordo, he told her to get outside NOW.  
  
Confused, Lizzie and Gordo went outside and waited for an explanation. A few minutes later, Reid joined them outside.  
  
"Lizzie! How are you?" Reid said.  
  
"Good. Um, Reid, this is my best friend, Gordo. Gordo, this is Reid. Reid is one of my roommates. What are you doing back here so early?" Lizzie asked. She was still confused.  
  
"Well, the weather in Albany was not so great and everyone was pretty miserable. Louis' parents are really strict," Reid said.  
  
"Oh. Well, where is everyone?"  
  
"Out and about. The girls went shopping, Tom has gone to exercise and Louis is inside. Louis really missed you, Lizzie. He could not stop talking to his parents about you."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She wondered what Gordo was thinking about this situation. In her opinion, she wished they stayed so she could spend more time with Gordo, but on the other hand Louis was so nice and she really liked him.  
  
"Anyway, is Gordo going to stay here tonight?" Reid asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo who looked disappointed. "I don't know. Why?"  
  
"It's just Louis is a nut case and really excited about seeing you. He thought you were visiting with an old girl friend, and Gordo doesn't look like a girl."  
  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"I don't know. That is your decision," Reid said. He was right. Why did he have to choose now, though? Why couldn't everyone just be happy? She looked at Gordo who looked defeated. She looked at Reid, who was expressionless. Gordo was her best friend, yet Louis was also a really good friend. She saw Louis all the time, yet it wasn't like Gordo was thousands of miles away or anything. She didn't want her weekend with Gordo to end.  
  
"I think, if you don't mind, I will spend the night out tonight," Lizzie finally said. Gordo looked shocked and Reid also looked shocked.  
  
"Okay. Do you want to get your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, I will come in now."  
  
Lizzie told Gordo to wait in the car while she grabbed her stuff. Lizzie then went inside and into her room. When she got to her room, she was surprised to find Louis, who looked like he just got out of the shower. Louis looked just as surprised. "Lizzie! How was last night?"  
  
"It was good. How was your parent's house?"  
  
"Okay. You were missed."  
  
"Aw! I missed you too," Lizzie said as she started to pack an overnight bag.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"My friend's place."  
  
"Cool. Will I ever get to meet Miranda?"  
  
"I hope so," Lizzie said as she zipped her bag up. "I have to go. I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" Lizzie grabbed her bag and Gordo's suitcase and left the house once more. Once she got to the car, she found that Gordo was waiting for her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you want to spend time with your roommates?"  
  
"Oh. I see them all the time. Besides, I was having such a good time with you, I wasn't ready for it to end."  
  
Gordo smiled. "No arguments there. So where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought we would stay at your dorm for the night."  
  
"Okay, if that is what you want to do. I am warning you, that place is a very different sort of place. I might have to tell a few lies to get you in, but it shouldn't be much of a problem," Gordo explained.  
  
"That is okay. It should be an experience to remember. I can't believe I talked a camera person out of coming along," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, that is good. Anyway, it is still pretty early right now. What do you want to do this afternoon?" Gordo said.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie decided they would catch a movie that night and go to Gordo's dorm.  
  
On their way to the dorm, Gordo explained to Lizzie, "Now, you have to understand something about my roommate, Jack. Jack is a really nice guy and all, but his girlfriend sleeps over all the time and they tend to be very . . .loud at night. Also, like I said, I might have to lie about you if I get asked about you. Otherwise, the system here is pretty whacked.  
  
After being warned, Lizzie still agreed to stay over. The halls were fairly empty tonight, and when Gordo reached his hall, it was about nine o'clock and the halls were completely empty. Lizzie did have an eerie feeling about all of this.  
  
They finally reached Gordo's door. Gordo got out the key, and opened the door. Gordo and Lizzie entered only to find two people making out heavily on the couch. As soon as the man realized that they had company, he stopped. "Gordo! Dude! Didn't expect you to come in tonight, let alone bring a girl," the guy said as he winked at Gordo. Gordo laughed lightly at this and went along with it.  
  
"Jack, this is Lizzie. She is a friend from home. Lizzie, this is Jack, my roommate." Gordo said. Lizzie and Jack shook hands. "Well, if you need anything, we will be in my room." With that said, Gordo took Lizzie's hand and led her into his small bedroom. Lizzie put her stuff down and sat on the bed.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Lizzie asked, realizing they were stuck in his room.  
  
Gordo turned on the television and they watched it for a while. After an hour, they decided to try and sleep. Lizzie and Gordo got ready for bed and climbed into bed. Soon, Lizzie realized that the noises Gordo were talking about were really loud. Gordo fell asleep immediately, but Lizzie lie awake in the bed for an hour or so because she couldn't get to sleep. She tried to cover her ears, but was very unsuccessful. Eventually, the noises stopped, but even after that, she couldn't sleep. She decided to go out into the kitchen and get a glass of water.  
  
Once in the kitchen, as she was pouring her water, she heard a door open and a woman yell, "Yeah, I think I left it in the den," and with that, a nearly naked woman came out and jumped when she saw Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry," Lizzie said, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, its okay" the woman replied, "So how are things with Gordo tonight?"  
  
"Good," Lizzie said, figuring she should go with the flow.  
  
"Really? You two are being awful quiet," the woman noted as she smiled.  
  
"Maybe you aren't listening hard enough," Lizzie retorted. This woman was not who she wanted to talk to.  
  
"Oh, come now. Tell me the truth. Are you only playing with Gordo for his money?"  
  
"Who said I was playing him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, Gordo can't be that great in bed."  
  
Lizzie could hardly believe her ears. "Gordo is great in bed."  
  
"Sure," the woman said as she smiled again, this time cynically.  
  
Just then, Gordo came out, looking half asleep. "What is going on out here?" he said.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie and I are just having a night chat," the woman explained.  
  
Lizzie looked at the woman and walked over to Gordo. "What are you doing out of bed?" Lizzie said as she smiled seductively.  
  
Gordo opened his eyes a little wider. "What are you talking about? I was-" Gordo started, but Lizzie interrupted him with a deep kiss. She didn't want him to say his was asleep, so thinking fast, she kissed him. When she pulled away, Gordo looked at Lizzie, who was wording, "Go with it."  
  
"I was missing you, sweetheart. Why did you leave?" Gordo said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Oh, Gordo. You have no idea how much I want you right now," Lizzie said and she gave him another kiss, this time deeper. She also let her hand wander up his shirt. Gordo kissed her back, and Lizzie opened his bedroom door and started walking, still kissing him, into the room. As soon as they were in there, she closed the door, and stopped kissing.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
AN- I thought this would be a good place to stop. Please review! 


	12. ch 12

AN- What? This story still exists? Oh yeah, I just really have been out of it, no?  
  
Disclaimer: I declare! I do not own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Falling  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo in amazement. Who knew that a kiss from him would feel so good? "Wow!" is all she managed to say.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, worried that he did something wrong.  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said and walked past Gordo to the bed smiling, so he couldn't see.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at him. "No, nothing is wrong. I just thought you were very convincing out there."  
  
Gordo smiled. "Well, you weren't too bad yourself." Lizzie blushed. The noises next door were starting to return.  
  
"Thank you. Now, we have another issue," Lizzie said as she sat on his bed.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well, that girlfriend of Jack was complaining that we were being," Lizzie started trying to think of how she would word this, "quiet."  
  
"Quiet? Is that a bad thing?" Gordo said.  
  
"Well, she also said something I found semi offensive."  
  
"What?" Gordo said sounding concerned.  
  
"Where should I start? First she claimed I was using you for your money, and second of all, she said, well, okay, she said that you can't be that great in bed," Lizzie said, hoping he wouldn't be offended.  
  
Gordo was taken aback by this. "First of all, what money? I don't really have a whole lot of money. Second of all, how would she know? She has never had the pleasure of exchanging two sentences with me, let alone has she ever had sex with me."  
  
"I know. I completely defended you. That is why I kissed you."  
  
"I figured it had something to do with her. So, uh, what do you think we should do about this issue?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, we don't really have to do anything about it."  
  
"No, we don't. That would just make them happy," Gordo agreed.  
  
"So, I guess we should go back to bed?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Good night, Lizzie!" Gordo said as he lay on his bed. Lizzie lay next to him.  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
A few minutes passed, and next door was getting really loud. Neither of them could sleep.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie said just above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo turned to face her.  
  
"You are a good kisser, so any woman is really lucky if they are with you."  
  
"Thank you, Lizzie. You were pretty awesome yourself," Gordo said, half teasing. He was about to turn back over to sleep, but Lizzie stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned back around, and Lizzie leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
  
A little startled, Gordo hesitated for a minute and started kissing back. A few seconds later, Lizzie pulled back and took a deep breath. "Sorry," she said and she blushed.  
  
"It's okay," Gordo said. He leaned back in and kissed her, this time deepening the kiss and adding tongue. Hat started out as a kiss turned into the two making out for a while. After that they fell asleep, with Lizzie's hand on top of Gordo's chest and her head in his arm.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Lizzie woke up to the sound of a blender. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly noticed her position with Gordo. Wow. Something big happened. She and her best friend had made out. What did that make them? Would Gordo get the wrong impression? Would his impression be the same as hers? Lizzie was falling for Gordo.  
  
Lizzie slipped out of the bed and put a robe on and went out of the room. Once out of the room, she saw Jack's girlfriend pouring a smoothie out of the blender. She looked over at Lizzie. "Oh, I am sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie lied. "I just couldn't get back to sleep, that is all." Lizzie sat down at the table.  
  
The girlfriend joined her. "Listen, Lizzie is it? Anyway, I am sorry about what I said to you last night. I guess I was a little drunk and I think I was a little mean. Any girl would be lucky to have Gordo as a boyfriend and I am sure Gordo is really great in bed and that you are not playing with him. You are lucky to have each other."  
  
"Well, thank you for saying something about it. Gordo really is a great guy, and I am sure Jack is really cool," Lizzie said as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," the girl said kind of dreamily. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I have introduced myself. I am Francine. Would you like anything for breakfast? Waffles? Cereal? Coffee? Pancakes? They have a lot of things for breakfast."  
  
"Um, sure. Can I please have some pancakes and orange juice?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure," Francine said as she prepared Lizzie's breakfast. While she was waiting, Gordo came out of his room.  
  
"Good morning, Gordo," Francine said.  
  
Lizzie turned around. This was going to be awkward.  
  
"Morning, Francine. Good morning, Lizzie," Gordo hugged Lizzie from behind and leaned down to give her a kiss on the neck.  
  
His kisses felt so good to her. "Good morning."  
  
Francine handed Lizzie her pancakes and a glass of orange juice while Gordo sat down next to Lizzie.  
  
"So did you two have a lot of fun last night?" Francine asked as she sat across from them.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "We had a lot of fun," and he winked at Lizzie.  
  
Francine noticed this and smiled. "So, Lizzie, do you go to school here in New York?"  
  
"No. I am actually here for the Real World, which they are filming here right now and I am a roommate."  
  
"Whoa. That is cool. Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah. We get along really well and we have a cool job and stuff. Life is good."  
  
Francine smiled. "It sounds good. What are you going to do today?"  
  
"I don't know. I am probably going to leave in a few minutes and spend the day with my roommates."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks for breakfast. I am going to go pack," Lizzie said. She got up and left the table and walked to Gordo's room, where all her stuff was. Gordo came in and shut the door behind him and walked toward her.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?" Gordo said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want my roommates to think I don't like them or anything."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is understandable. Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"No, I can take the subway or something," Lizzie said as she zipped her bag up.  
  
"Okay. I will be thinking about you, though. I am glad about what happened last night, Lizzie. I have liked you as more than a friend for such a long time, and it is good to know that the feeling is mutual," Gordo said as he kissed her.  
  
Lizzie ended the kiss quickly and said she had to go. She needed to think about what happened and how much it meant to her.  
  
She left the building and started walking.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Please Review! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! 


	13. ch 13

AN- you guys aren't really reviewing this. Do you still like this story? Review people!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Mind Games  
  
As Lizzie was walking, she thought to herself, "what is going on?" Why did she make out with Gordo? She shouldn't have done that. He might get the wrong idea, like she was interested in dating him or something. Was she interested in dating someone? Yeah, someone. She thought that someone was Louis, but maybe she thought wrong. Louis or Gordo? Lifetime friend or someone she has known for about a month. Well, when she put it that way. . .  
  
Gordo obviously liked her. That was a given. But then Louis. Her roommate. He had also shown interest in her. He was also new and exciting. She had called Gordo a brother like a week before. Wasn't this some sort of incest? She was so glad the camera people did not come snoop on her. That would add even more stress. This camera thing was creeping her out. It was like that book, 1984 with Big Brother always watching. She had so much on her mind. All she wanted to do was go home, yes, her real home in sunny California and be back without any of this happening. This was going to be some sort of hell whether she liked it or not because soon she would have to make a decision.  
  
Soon, Lizzie realized she was so caught up into her own life that she had no earthly clue where exactly she was or how to get to her house. She finally decided a subway would not help and called a taxi. As she was driven home, she thought about this some more. In a few minutes, she would see Louis, and he would probably hug her. In a day or two, Gordo would call with the intention of asking her on a date. Louis might meet Gordo one day and that means she would have to choose. Choose? What was there to choose anyway? Louis probably didn't like her, whereas she and Gordo had already made out.  
  
On the other hand, Louis definitely flirted with Lizzie and she could see this happening in the future. He also seemed more experienced and older, and protective. He also was smart.  
  
Wow. This is a tough decision. Did she really have to think about this now? Too late for that debate. The taxi had just pulled up to her driveway. She got so flustered that she forgot her car and her bag with her clothes. The car that wasn't even hers. She realized this, and realized the she needed her clothes.  
  
She walked into the house, and there apparently a verbal fight going on between Florin and Melanie. Everyone else there was trying to be referees. When they saw Lizzie, actually most of them ignored her as she went into her bedroom and lay down with her hand on top of her head.  
  
A few minutes later, who would walk in, but Louis, the person she didn't really want to see at the moment.  
  
"Hey! Sorry you had to come home with all this tension," Louis said as he sat down at the end of her bed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Lizzie mumbled.  
  
"Having a bad morning?" Louis asked.  
  
"Yep," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed you came home in a taxi. Where is the car?"  
  
"I accidentally left it at my friend's place," Lizzie said.  
  
"That sucks," Louis said. "When are you going to pick it up?"  
  
"In a few minutes, when I have enough strength to stand up," Lizzie said.  
  
"I will help you," Louis said as he took her hands and pulled her up. She stood up, and almost fell back, but Louis caught her. "Man, Lizzie, I cannot tell you how much I missed you this weekend. Promise you and I will go out to lunch today and discuss our weekends?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, we will go out to lunch. I have to go pick up the car and my luggage though, okay?" she said as she walked past him.  
  
"Wait, Lizzie!" Louis said. "I am going with you! Then, afterwards, we can go out to lunch."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to go. I will just take a taxi or something and call you when I am ready to pick you up."  
  
"No," Louis said, "Please let me go with you. I want to go with you. Besides, I haven't seen you at all this weekend."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Fine, come with me. But, we are taking the subway or something."  
  
Lizzie and Louis left their house and started walking to the nearest busy street. "So where is this place?"  
  
"Its at New York University. It's a dorm," Lizzie said, trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"Wow! How did you end up sleeping there?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, your friend. She came in town. Why did you stay in a dorm?"  
  
"Oh, because we were staying with another friend."  
  
"Gordo?" Louis asked.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened. "Yeah, actually. You have a good memory."  
  
"Don't be too shocked. You only talk about them all the time, and plus you have that picture."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"So does this mean I get to meet both Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
"No, actually probably only Gordo. Miranda had to take an early flight," Lizzie lied.  
  
Louis smiled. "I hope Gordo likes me."  
  
Probably not, Lizzie thought, but who knows. Miracles happen, right? 


	14. ch 14

AN- Hey! Again, I apologize that I have not updated more often. Please read and review if you get the chance!  
  
Anyway, as far as updates go, I am going to be traveling a lot, starting next week, including going to England. (Yay! I will bring you back something if you like. . .like another chapter) But, updates will be still pretty slow. So please be patient, and remember that I have at least one other pen name, and I am juggling over ten stories at the moment. (I have a short attention span and I am somewhat easily inspired) Anyway, in the mean time, please review. And in that review, if you want to yell at me for writing over ten stories (not all Lizzie McGuire) at one time, go ahead. I yell at myself sometimes for that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, which owns Lizzie as far as I know. I only own the six other roommates of Lizzie. I also do not own MTV, which owns the Real World.  
  
Louis, Meet Gordo  
  
Lizzie and Louis drove up to Gordo's dorm at NYU.  
  
"Is there anything I need to know about this Gordo person before I meet him?" Louis asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
Unfortunately, Lizzie could not escape from the cameras this time, so this whole meeting would occur on camera.  
  
"Uh, let's see. Gordo has been my best friend ever since we were babies," Lizzie said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Louis said.  
  
"Like what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, have you two ever dated?"  
  
"Uh, no," Lizzie said. Well, not technically.  
  
"Have you ever had more-than-friend feelings for him?"  
  
"I guess that is what you could say," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. Do you have any feelings for him now?" Louis asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, "I might."  
  
"Oh," Louis said. He looked a little hurt. "Well, how is he liking New York?"  
  
"He likes it a lot. He enjoys school and isn't a huge fan of his roommate, but in the end he likes it."  
  
"Well, that is good," Louis said.  
  
A few minutes later, they got to the dorm. "I really think I should handle Gordo alone, but I can't really do that, now can I?" Lizzie thought as she got out of the car.  
  
She knocked on Gordo's dorm. Gordo opened the door and smiled, "Hey Lizzie," he said and he leaned in to kiss her, but Lizzie turned her head, so he wound up kissing her cheek. He then noticed the person standing next to Lizzie. It was a male. Gordo looked somewhat confused.  
  
"Uh, Gordo, I would like you to meet my roommate Louis. Louis, meet my friend, David Gordon, otherwise known as Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
The two young males shook hands. "Would you two like to come in? Uh, my roommate is not here, so things should be relatively quiet," Gordo said.  
  
"Uh, sure," Lizzie said and she stepped inside. Louis followed, "Actually, we only came in her because I think I left my keys here for the car, and we need the car."  
  
"Ah, yeah, I think I put them in my room. Here, sit down and make yourself comfortable while I go get them," Gordo said and he disappeared into his room.  
  
Lizzie and Louis sat down on the couch and waited for Gordo to return. Gordo returned a few seconds later, and sat down on a nearby chair. "So how are you liking New York so far, Louis?" Gordo asked.  
  
"New York is great. I actually originally grew up in this state, so I go to New York City all the time," Louis said.  
  
"Hmm. That is cool. Do you like your roommates?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure, they are all pretty cool, especially Lizzie," Louis said and he smiled at Lizzie.  
  
"Oh yeah, you two share a room together, don't you?"  
  
"Yep," Louis said.  
  
"I saw your room, and it looks very cool," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is pretty cool, don't you, Lizzie?" Louis asked.  
  
"Yep, very cool," Lizzie said.  
  
"What is it like sharing a room with Lizzie? I mean, is it weird or anything?" Gordo asked. This seemed like some sort of interrogation.  
  
"Uh, not really. I feel like I have known Lizzie for a long time."  
  
"Do the cameras ever bother you?" Gordo asked.  
  
Yep, this was an interview.  
  
"They did at first, but I am pretty used to them by now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have been here for about a month or so," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, time really does fly by quickly," Louis said.  
  
"Do you like your job?"  
  
"Yeah, the job is pretty cool. Sometimes it is boring, but it has some excitement to it. We only started last week, though."  
  
"I wonder if they are going to send you out of the country to like Africa or something at some point," Gordo said.  
  
"We don't know that yet," Louis said, "That would seem kind of fun, though."  
  
"Yeah, it would. I am jealous," Gordo said. He then eyed Lizzie. He was beginning to get the whole picture of Louis and Lizzie. Or was he? 


	15. ch 15

AN- Again, I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. Summer just got really busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or The Real World. I own the six other roommates.  
  
Wrong Impressions  
  
Lizzie got the car, and drove home.  
  
Lizzie actually found herself mad at Louis. It was really strange. She found him to be incredibly vain when he talked to Gordo, and probably gave Gordo the wrong impressions about their relationship, which was still platonic. Lizzie didn't want that to change.  
  
When she had to get home, she had to prepare herself for Louis, who would only ask Lizzie more questions. She couldn't believe the nerve of Louis! The way he led Gordo to believe that there was something going on between the two of them.  
  
Lizzie did she know, she would be dealing with another issue when she walked into her house. A fight was going on, between Florin and Melanie.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what it was about at first, but Tim came and explained that Melanie and Florin were having some boy trouble. They were fighting over the same guy.  
  
As the story goes, Florin and this guy, Rick, went on a date a few nights ago, and they hooked up, but it wasn't serious or anything, and that is what Florin told Melanie. Melanie decided she would date the guy, because she thought he was cute, so when he called that morning, and asked for Melanie, Florin blew up.  
  
Not wanting to involve herself in this, Lizzie went to her room and just lay there. She made a mental note to call Gordo to apologize, but for now, she just wanted some peace and quiet.  
  
A few minutes later, Louis came in to join her. "Some fight, huh?" Louis said, and he sat on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, but now I must sleep," Lizzie said, and put her pillow over her head to try to vent some of the fighting. She came off as sounding ruder than she intended.  
  
"Everything okay?" Louis asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, everything is peachy," Lizzie said, sarcastically.  
  
"Is it something I said?"  
  
"Look, I said I was fine, and I am," Lizzie said shortly, "I am just really tired and would appreciate some peace and quiet."  
  
"Okay," Louis said and he left the room.  
  
I want a new roommate! She finally concluded. That would help her out of this mess! It would have to help somehow! Getting out of rooming with Louis was her next mission. Not only would it be less stressful, but it would also clear her head up some. She would discuss this with him later. Now, all she needed was sleep. 


	16. ch 16

AN-Look who is back from the four- month period of loafing around? It's me! Honestly, I have struggled a lot whether or not to update either one of them because I was in a hole I didn't think I could get around and kept placing myself in that hole, and then my motivation dropped. I could lie to you and say that the motivation dropped because people weren't reviewing, but that would be a lie for the most part. Although that was probably a minute factor, it was definitely mostly due to the fact that I was stuck. Anyway, although I like to continue everything I start, I am still thinking about not continuing my stories. I don't know for sure but I will try and keep you posted.  
  
I would also like to shout out to piacere. Thanks for the e-mail! This chapter is for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the Real World.  
  
Seeing Things He Shouldn't See  
  
Two weeks later, Lizzie was still pretty mad at Louis but kind of let it go. Her birthday the next day and she hated things to be unpleasant around her birthday.  
  
What also worried her was that she hadn't talked to Gordo since that same day.  
  
In the house, there was noted tension between Florin and Melanie. Rick was now out of the picture, and the whole house was pretty much single.  
  
As mentioned before, Louis and Lizzie weren't exactly cozy with each other. Louis was being pretty naïve about the whole thing and didn't even know that Lizzie wanted to switch rooms.  
  
That night, Louis had invited Lizzie on an evening in town with dinner and sight-seeing. Lizzie didn't really want to do this because she didn't really like talking to Louis anymore, but she reluctantly agreed, figuring this would possibly open up some discussion about rooms.  
  
First, Louis took Lizzie into Little Italy where they ate a restaurant.  
  
"Happy early birthday," he said.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Nineteen may not seem like a special number, but it should be a great year for you."  
  
"I hope so," Lizzie said, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. He noticed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Nothing."  
  
Louis laughed lightly and cocked an eyebrow, "Um, studies show that people are always thinking about something."  
  
Lizzie sighed again, only this time louder, "I guess I can't contradict scientific studies now, can I?"  
  
"Of course you can't," he said, "Now, will you please tell me what is on your mind? You look distraught."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes mentally. She really didn't want to talk to this guy, "Well, I guess I am thinking about my friends."  
  
"Like Miranda?" he asked, and Lizzie noticed that he didn't mention Gordo.  
  
"No, mainly Gordo," she said, sick of getting around the truth, "I haven't talked to him in two weeks and I should really call him. I guess he is pretty upset, and he has every right to be upset. I guess I just expected him to call me first like he usually does."  
  
This time it was Louis's turn to sigh, "This wouldn't be the same Gordo that lives in New York is it?"  
  
"That is the only Gordo I know."  
  
Lizzie looked over at Louis, who looked like he was debating about something, "Lizzie, I have a confession."  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"Well, I should have told you this a lot sooner, but that Gordo person did call."  
  
"WHAT?" Lizzie said, angrily.  
  
"He called the next morning and I picked up. He wanted you to call him back as soon as possible."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I didn't tell you because I think he likes you."  
  
"SO?? What's wrong with liking me? We are friends, you know."  
  
"I know. But, I think he is in love with you. I guess I was jealous."  
  
"There is nothing to be jealous about!" Lizzie said, and she got up and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Louis followed behind and called, "Lizzie! Wait!"  
  
"I can't believe you never told me. Now Gordo thinks I am mad at him or something."  
  
"Lizzie, will you listen to me already?"  
  
Lizzie stopped, because the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, as he faced toward her and put his arms on her shoulders, "watching you with Gordo hurt me. In fact, watching you with any guy hurts me. Knowing you have a best friend who is a guy hurts me. Mostly everyday I spend with you hurts me because I- and I know this might sound crazy, but sometimes I think you might feel the same way, but I have feelings for you that are deeper than friendship. Lizzie, I don't want to scare you or loose your wonderful friendship, but I think I am in love with you."  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was in shock and she didn't know what to say. She didn't like this guy anymore, and yet here he was pouring his heart out to her in front of the whole city.  
  
Louis then cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was so strong for Lizzie that she couldn't force herself away from him. After finally pulling away from him she pulled away, more speechless than ever.  
  
Lizzie's whole world fell silent as, in the corner of her eyes, she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She looked over, thinking that those eyes were the last pair of eyes that she wanted on her.  
  
But there he was, standing there in the cold all alone in a heavy jacket, looking at her. He didn't have an expression on his face, but Lizzie could see that he was hurt. "Gordo," she whispered, releasing herself from Louis entirely, "Gordo?" she said louder, enough for him to hear.  
  
Gordo turned away and started walking off.  
  
"Gordo! Wait!" Lizzie said, walking off, leaving Louis out there, confused, "Gordo, I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Sorry I interrupted," he said, still walking off.  
  
"Stop Gordo! I want to talk to you about something!"  
  
"There is always the phone, you know. Or did you forget my number?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"Gordo! You are being unfair. Do you think I wanted you to see that? Because I didn't."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose I am supposed to forgive you now because I saw you kiss that arrogant dick?"  
  
"Why does this make you so upset? It's not like I was breaking any rules or something!" Lizzie said, in tears at this point.  
  
Gordo walked away faster and Lizzie gave up following him and went home. 


	17. ch 17

AN- Me+updates=slow. Thank you for your patience. I think I will continue this story.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Rooftop Discussions  
  
After Lizzie realized there was no hope of catching Gordo, she coldly walked back to a confused Louis. "Lizzie," he said, placing his arm on her shoulder, but she shoved it away.  
  
"Don't even talk to me," she said, walking ahead of him, "You lied to me, and right now, I don't think I can trust you."  
  
Lizzie took a taxi back to the house and stormed into her room. There, she grabbed a blanket and went up to the roof. The room was hardly ever visited, and Lizzie sometimes liked to go up there for some privacy. She sat on the platform of the roof and sighed heavily as she wrapped the blanket around her. There, she silently started crying. This isn't worth the pain, she thought, and its not worth loosing a friend. She heard the door open, but she didn't turn to see who it was.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," the voice said. It belonged to Louis.  
  
"Yeah, well too late," she responded, "Go away."  
  
Louis didn't go away, though. Instead, he sat down next to her, "Lizzie, sometimes you can be really confusing."  
  
Lizzie ignored her roommate. She wished she never met him or became his friend, "Go to Hell," she said.  
  
"Can we at least talk about this?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said, turning away, "I lost more than you'll ever imagine today."  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I called him and told him it was my fault? Would it make you feel better if I told him I was a bastard? What the hell do you want from me?" he said, developing a flare, "Because you certainly aren't spelling it out for me."  
  
"I want you to get a life," she said, getting up, "and stay out of mine," she said, crying and left the rooftop to go back inside. She went into the phone room and locked the room.  
  
Lizzie needed to talk to someone, but didn't know who to talk to. She knew Gordo would hang up on her and she wasn't sure if her parents or Miranda would understand. After a few minutes, she calmed down and started dialing. After two rings, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt? It's Lizzie," she said, trying to sound calm, but she sounded shaky.  
  
"Lizzie? What do you want?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Lizzie said, bursting into tears again.  
  
"Sure," he said, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"No," she said, "I think Gordo hates me and my roommate has been lying to me."  
  
"What makes you think Gordo hates you?"  
  
"Matt, it's complicated, but will you just call him and tell him that I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for never returning his phone calls, I'm sorry about this afternoon, and I'm sorry for all the pain and confusion I caused him."  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked, concerned.  
  
Lizzie reluctantly explained to her brother what happened, and surprisingly to her, she shared a lot more information that she thought she would, and all of it was through her blubbering sobs.   
  
"Wait," Matt interrupted her, "Stop everything. You think you are in love with Gordo?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Lizzie," Matt sighed, "Don't you see it? You and Gordo are like magnets. . .using a wrong force can pull you apart, but most of the time, you two connect."  
  
"Matt," Lizzie sniffed, "That has to be the stupidest analogy I've ever heard."  
  
"But it's true. Listen, I know you did this to find yourself or whatever, but I think you are missing the real picture. I may only be fifteen, but I know that part of the journey of life is figuring out how to make yourself happy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Does Gordo make you happy?"  
  
"Of course. We've been though a lot together."  
  
"Well, does Louis make you happy?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Well, maybe I should ask you this: Do you love Gordo? Are you willing to lose the best friend you've had since birth for some guy you've known a month?"   
  
"No," Lizzie said, "I mean, I love Gordo, but I'm not sure I'm in love with him. I want to know for sure that I love him and that he loves me before I take any chances."  
  
"Um, Lizzie," Matt said, "How much more reassurance do you need?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Listen, I have to go soon, but talk to Louis and I'll call Gordo. This will all work out if you give it time, and even if it doesn't, it will make great television."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and shortly afterward, hung up. When she signed up for this, she never in her wildest dreams thought that it would be this dramatic and real. Ready of not, though, this was her life and she had to deal with it. It was her chance to become independent and branch off. There was no longer such a thing as taking the easy way out and she had to do this on her own. She was finding herself, even thought she didn't know she was lost.   
  
What it all boiled down to was the future. Twenty years from now, did she want to look back and have Gordo as a memory? Did she want to regret not taking chances or not taking an opportunity to do something? This journey was a lot more than living with six strangers; it was about living with yourself and opening your own eyes.  
  
After pulling herself together, Lizzie went back to her room. Luckily, Louis was nowhere to be seen, however, there was a note on Lizzie's bed.  
  
Lizzie took the note and lay on her bed as she opened it and read it.  
  
"Dear Lizzie,  
  
I feel like an ass for the way I treated you. Truth is, though, I stupidly thought I had a chance with you. I wanted you to like me back and I wanted you to respect me. I was a coward, though, and instead of doing what I should have, I did what I thought was best for me and didn't tell you when your friend called. No matter how much I dislike someone or have jealousy of someone, I should have just told you he called. In a weird way, though, I guess I was jealous. Here, you have a friend who you've known all your life and have a bond I'll probably never understand. I tried to break that bond from my own selfishness. I am crazy about you. If you gave me a chance, I feel like I could prove that I am sorry, and maybe we can try the relationship thing. I will understand if you don't though. I hope that we can at least be friends, though.  
  
Louis"  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to think. What Lizzie really wanted to do, and should have done weeks ago was to move into another room. 


	18. ch 18

AN- Hey! I just thought I would embrace my fans with another chapter. Actually, this is the last chapter. I know its hard to believe that I have finally finished this story, but it was time. I could go on a thousand chapters, but I chose not to.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Cover you in Kisses  
  
Weeks passed and Lizzie finally moved out of the room and into another room, switching with Tim, putting her with Reid. She didn't mind this because Reid was a really nice guy.  
  
Their job was another story, however. Lizzie hated working in the mailroom, especially with Louis.  
  
Lizzie often spoke about wanting to leave this realm sometimes, but knew in her heart that she needed to pull through. It was for no one but herself. She liked New York, and decided she liked living there and decided since it would be a big campus, she might consider applying to NYU. That way, she could talk to Gordo and deal things with him.  
  
Lizzie dreamed of the day of which she would see Gordo and just make out with him in a cornfield. She wasn't sure where the cornfield came from, but she knew it sounded nice.  
  
One day, she got off work early and decided to do the unthinkable. She decided to visit Gordo. Just to see how he was doing. And see if he forgave her and if he happened to be single, she wouldn't object to making out with him. The camera was the only thing that might get in her way.  
  
Oh well, she thought, all of America already knows I'm special. This will just get me a fan club, she thought as she drove over to the dorms.  
  
Once she reached there, she knocked on Gordo's door and he was the one who answered. Lizzie was pretty sure that Gordo was going to slam the door in her face, but to her surprise, he let her in.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie said, shakily.  
  
"Hi," Gordo said, "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
Lizzie swallowed, "Water would be great. Thanks."  
  
Gordo got her some water and himself some PowerAde and since the living room area was a mess, they went to Gordo's room and sat on the unmade bed.  
  
"So," Gordo said, sitting beside Lizzie and taking a sip of his PowerAde, "How goes life?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "It goes."  
  
"And how is Louis?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know. I don't talk to him very much."  
  
Gordo looked taken aback by this, "What? You mean, you two have broken up?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. She was getting frustrated, "No, Gordo, we weren't ever going out, actually. He is no longer my roommate."  
  
"Well, he did like you, Lizzie. Are you sure you did the right thing?"  
  
"Gordo! Will you quit it. I didn't come here to tell you how happy I am, okay? In fact, I'm miserable, Gordo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
Gordo waited for her answer as tears formed in her eyes, "I think I'm in love with you, Gordo."  
  
Gordo sighed. He knew she wasn't lying. He also knew the feeling was mutual…it had been for quite some time. This was now his turn to pour his heart to her, "Lizzie," he said, "I love you too."  
  
"You do?" Lizzie asked, surprised. This wasn't as hard as she thought.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "In fact, I never knew how to tell you how much I loved you."  
  
"Until now," Lizzie said, completing his sentence.  
  
Gordo nodded and leaned in to give Lizzie a kiss on the forehead, "Gordo?" Lizzie said/  
  
"Hmm?" he said.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be a couple?"  
  
Gordo laughed, "A couple of what?"  
  
"You know," Lizzie said, "Like boyfriend and girlfriend type couple."  
  
Gordo's heart skipped a beat. He'd been waiting his whole love for this moment, and now was his chance, "Sure."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Whenever you need me," Gordo said and he took her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss together. The kiss soon turned into the two of them making out and it was full of emotion and passion, especially since Gordo had all these bottled up feelings.  
  
Neither of them wanted to ruin the moments that they were spending on Gordo's bed, knowing it might be awkward afterwards, so they stayed as they were, wrapped in each others arms and sharing passionate kisses. Only this time, the kisses were real and so were the feelings behind them.  
  
Gordo heard his roommate come home and cursed silently, knowing that he would come to the room and see what was happening. "Lizzie," he whispered, "How about we go on a date tonight?"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, smiling, "I'd like that."  
  
"So would I."  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie said, Gordo was situated on top of her still, after they finished kissing, "After our date, can we just do this all night?" and she pulled him into another kiss and this kiss lasted longer than the first one.  
  
+++++++  
  
And that brings us to two and a half months later. It was time for the roommate to go back home. It was time to say goodbye. Lizzie made her peace with Louis eventually, and they departed. Lizzie was invited to participate in a Real World/Road Rules challenge but turned it down. She was right where she needed to be. She watched as everyone left as she stayed and waited for her ride.   
  
Her boyfriend was taking her home, to her new dorm. She would start school in the next semester.   
  
She was happy. This experience taught her a lot about herself. She learned how to become more independent and became more aware of what life was all about. She had never felt happier in her life.  
  
++++++++  
  
THE END 


End file.
